Here are Kings
by Voldy Is My Homie
Summary: He never really got over his brothers death. Drabbles George Post-war
1. Here are Kings

**Title: **Here are Kings  
**Characters**: George Weasley & Fred Weasley  
**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. If I did, I don't think Fred would've died.  
**Summary**: He will never be ok.  
**Author's Note: **I figured since _This Is War_ is coming to a wind down, I'd start another multi-chapter drabble project. This time, for my favorite character of all time.

* * *

**Here are Kings.**

In this building, are kings. One is nothing but a ghost, lingering on the shelves and in-between the cracks on the walls. He is a faint as a memory but as fresh as a new cut. Only some know he's there but all can feel him.

The other is half-alive, with a face that can only be described as brave. He wakes up every morning feeling like he wants to jump off of a bridge, but he doesn't. He puts a smile on and tromps down the stairs, ready to face the day.

In this building are kings. They are not conventional, and they look nothing like royalty. But they are the best.


	2. Plethora

**Title**: Here are Kings  
**Characters**: George Weasley & Fred Weasley  
**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. If I did, I don't think Fred would've died.  
**Summary**: He will never be ok.  
**Author's Note**: I feel sick.

* * *

**Plethora.**

Some days, life is ok. He can remember his brother without crying. He can smile and laugh and he doesn't feel like a hypocrite when he's selling his goods to his customers.

And then there are other days, where life becomes too much. All he wants to do is curl up in a ball, bang his head against the wall, and scream '_why? why? why?' _at whatever force guides this world.

On these days, when life becomes too much, he doesn't come down from the apartment. The store is run by his brother and his one worker in his absence. They know to leave him alone.

It is on these days, that he pours himself a glass of firewhiskey; a glass too full. It is on these days that he wishes the world would just implode around him.


	3. Regrets collect like old friends

******Title: **Here are Kings**  
****Characters**: George Weasley & Fred Weasley  
******Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. If I did, I don't think Fred would've died.  
******Summary**: He will never be ok.**  
****Author's Note: **I figured since _This Is War_ is coming to a wind down, I'd start another multi-chapter drabble project. This time, for my favorite character of all time.

* * *

**Regrets collect like old friends.**

Of all the things George Weasley is sorry about, it is the fact that he never told his brother how much he meant, no, _means _to him.

He never told him how much he really liked having someone to play pranks with or someone to share the looks their mother gave them or how grateful he was for Fred always having his back.

But the one thing he regrets not telling his brother the most is how much he loves him.

Now, all he has to whisper his regrets to is a headstone.


	4. Silence, silence

**Silence, silence.**

George Weasley will never get used to the silence. Before it was always noisy, there were always bangs and whistles and talking. The apartment always seemed too small underneath the hodgepodge of sounds.

Now it seems too big. Everything echoes off the walls and there's no one to talk to. But the silence is welcome. It's numbing in an even better way than the firewhiskey is. George Weasley drinks it in as he lays sprawled across his bed.

Why would he disserve to live in a world full of noise when his brother can no longer hear anything?


	5. Soldier

**Title**: Here are Kings  
**Characters**: George Weasley & Fred Weasley  
**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. If I did, I don't think Fred would've died.  
**Summary**: He will never be ok.  
**Author's Note**: It's been a while.  
**P.S: **These are also posted on Quizilla on two different accounts. That is me, so if you run across them, I'm not stealing.

* * *

**Soldier**

Everyone asks him, _where is your scar? You fought at the battle of Hogwarts you have to have one._

They don't realize his scar is the empty space beside him,

and the mirror in the morning,

and the empty bed on the other side of the room,

and the weeping girl that pays him a visit every now and then,

and the mother who can't look him in the face,

and the brothers who try so hard to help him.

They think all soldiers have physical scars to match the metal ones. But war is funny like that.


End file.
